stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
New Years
"New Years" is a special episode of Stupid Mario Brothers, created to celebrate the 2009 New Years Day. Description Happy New Year. Mario and Luigi have big plans, but will they fall through. Overview Mario and Luigi are preparing to celebrate New Years in New York City, but Mario forgot to get their airplane tickets! They instead choose to watch New Years from their home. Knock!! Knock!! Now who could that be? Wario is at the front door and he wants to celebrate New Years with the Mario Brothers... should Mario let him in? Synopsis Luigi is cheerfully singing as he is walking through the house, heading toward Mario's room. However, when he gets there, he notices his brother is sleeping. Luigi wakes Mario up, telling him they have to leave for the airport or they will miss their flight to Times Square for New Years. Mario then starts acting suspicious, leading to Luigi figuring out that Mario didn't order plane tickets. Luigi then storms out of the room, yelling at Mario before he does; Mario is scared of this, but then decides to go back to sleep. Meanwhile, it seems that Wario is all alone on New Year's Eve. Wario wants to spend time with someone on new year's badly. Suddenly, a drunk guy appears and asks Wario for money. However, Wario tells the man that he has none and then leaves because of the man scaring him. Back at the house, Mario finally wakes up. Luigi informs his brother that he called the airport, and they told him that all flights had been booked. Mario confesses he didn't want to go to New York in the first place, which only gets Luigi more angry. Outside, the drunk man is singing in the back of the truck. A little later, Mario eventually apologizes for forgetting about the tickets, and Luigi forgives him. Mario sticks to his claim that he didn't want to go, though Luigi doesn't care. Someone then knocks at the door. Mario answers it, and it is Wario, who asks if he can celebrate New Years with them. Mario informs Wario that he is a villain, though Wario states that that only applies to the actual series and not spin-offs of Stupid Mario Brothers. Wario then states that his explanation does not explain how New Years is a minute away despite there still being light out, though Mario reveals that they are going by British time, to which Wario states that that is stupid. This then leads to an argument resulting in Mario denying Wario access to his house. Wario then decides to sit on the porch by himself, and the drunk guy sits down next to him. Inside the house, it is almost 12:00 AM, and Mario and Luigi are counting back from five. When they reach zero, they celebrate the British New Year. Mario then states that 2009 will be amazing, and that he cannot wait for all the new films. Outside, Wario asks when The Golden Compass 2 will be made, to which Mario opens the door and replies, "Hopefully never!" Back on the couch, Luigi asks Mario what they should do, though Mario wants to go back to bed, despite Luigi's claim that he has only been awake for one hour; Luigi is then furious at Mario's decision. Back outside, the drunk man is singing songs which rocking himself and Wario back and forth. However, Wario is unamused. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Drunk Guy Locations * Mario's House * The Battlefield Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Goofs Coming soon! External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSBuiKB60DY Stupid Mario Brothers - New Years] Category:Spin-Offs